


Drabble Collection I

by TheNameIsREX



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Kink, M/M, OT3, Smut, collection of drabbles really, handers - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsREX/pseuds/TheNameIsREX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tend to post a lot of small drabble and mini-fics on tumblr, so any that are rather short and sweet, or based off a prompt, I'll add to this.</p><p>Most of it will be smut.<br/>Some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smut Prompt

Prompt: anders sucking Hawke's dick somewhere public/semi-public

Sent by anon

 

Hawke was biting the flesh below his thumb, hissing through his teeth. He was grinding the back of his head into the wall behind him, trying his hardest not to make a single sound. This was borderline blasphemous, okay, maybe a bit more than borderline, but he wasn’t even considering stopping Anders.

Fisting his hand in Anders’ hair, he sucked air in, feeling the blonde’s tongue run along his shaft again, pressing against a long vein. The wet heat of Anders’ mouth was driving him insane.

He pressed his hips forward, using his grip on Anders’ hair to pull him farther down, the tip of his nose brushing along the skin at the base of his dick.

Anders’ throat welcomed him, tight along his length. Pulling back, he separated with a gasp, saliva shining on his lips and chin. He grinned, a hand replacing his lips on Garrett, stroking him dutifully, eyes filled with hunger.

His lover was absolutely enthralled, watching him from beneath his eyelashes, heat turning his cheeks bright red.

Giving a breathy laugh, he leaned in, kissing just the tip of his cock lightly. Garrett twitched at the action, and gasped again, his teeth sinking into his hand deeper, smothering his moans.

Taking him back into his mouth, Anders returned to sucking, lips folded over his teeth. Pumping his hand at the same time, he listened to every gasp, every caught moan and continued in gusto.

Garrett was shaking beneath his touches, thighs quivering under his palm as Anders took him in deeper, sucking tightly, tongue massaging along him.

“Fuck!” Garrett said loudly, his voice carrying across the hallway, echoing down the high ceilings and acoustic architecture. He came with a bit of a grunt, filling Anders’ mouth.

Anders moaned against him, swallowing instantly, licking the tip to clean him off a bit more. Running his tongue along his lips, he looked up at Garrett with a grin.

“We should get out of here before Sebastian finds us.” Garrett said, breathless, his fingers fumbling over the buckles. Anders laughed some, standing up and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, looking over his shoulder towards the lobby of the Chantry, the statue of Andraste barely hiding them.


	2. More Smut

Prompt: Hawke and Anders getting caught doing something kinky by Fenris/Sebastian/or Aveline?

Sent by anon

 

Struggling against the ties, Anders gasped, fingers curling in against his palms. It was an odd sensation, being willingly bound, but his full trust was in Garrett.

Fingertips ghosted across his bare chest, tweaking a nipple softly and drawing a gasp from him. He strained to look down, to know what was going on, but the heavy red blind fold kept him from it.

He was completely at Hawke’s mercy.

Justice shifted, uneasy at the lack of control, but interested none the less. Why would Anders agree to this? Why was he so excited by it? He pushed forward, wanting to understand, to know more about the situation, and Anders stifled a giggle. How does one explain kink to a spirit?

Hawke must have noticed the flicker as Justice and Anders shifted, the transition lighting up the skin beneath his fingers, because in an instant Justice felt lips on his dick, making him gasp and moan, almost choking in surprise. It had been so sudden, and without warning, he hadn’t been prepared.

His hips bucked upwards, but Hawke pulled back instead, keeping his lips hovering just over the head, not relinquishing the slightest bit of control.

His tongue flicked out, sweeping the precum up, and Justice moaned, pulling at the ties that held his arms behind his back. He shifted again, trying to push forward against his lover, his breath hot and heavy in the silent room.

“Justice.” came a warning, and he twitched, unsure why that tone made him more excited. “Behave yourself.”

Maker’s breath. Anders was restless inside him, all attention focused on Justice and his struggle. It was voyeuristic pleasure to say the least, watching the effect that Garrett had on him.

Justice was instantly quelled by the command, but part of him was aching to rebel, to disobey his lover and buck up again. He restrained himself though, thighs shivering as teeth found them. There were footsteps coming up the stairs, and distant drum march of urgency, but he pushed the thought aside, his lips parted as he waited for the next touch, the next command, with bated breath.

Hawke was smirking, he could feel that smug expression pressed alongside his shaft. “Good boy.” was whispered against his skin, and Justice exhaled heavily, barely able to keep still at this point.

A rush of wind made Justice’s head snap up, blindfold keeping him from seeing what was going on, but he heard the gasp that cut off a hurried explanation. Embarrassment took hold of him, having been caught like this, and he rushed backwards, Anders being pushed to the forefront in such speed he was left a little disoriented.

“I, oh maker. I never… I will knock from now on.” Came Sebastian’s stuttered remarks, and the door slammed. “You’re needed by teh Viscount, Hawke. Something about Bandits. Aveline said-”

“Don’t drag me into this.” came the red heads response, her voice strained.

Anders was gasping, still getting his bearings, but the mere tone of her voice sent him over the edge, laughter loud, echoing off the bedroom walls as Hawke tried to undo his ties. The laugh caught with his lover as well, hands shaking from it so much that he was having trouble getting Anders’ undone, breath hot against the back of his neck.

Well, knocking would certainly be a thing from now on.


	3. Fluff!

Prompt: Hmmmmm, a good prompt, making a warm beverage on a cold day with cuddles.

Sent by Anon to Felixbug

 

“You need to take a break.” Anders shook his head, pointedly ignoring Garrett as he moved down the aisle of cots, distributing extra blankets with a worried look painted on his face. Tucking someone in, he rolled his shoulders, trying to ignore the pain building in them.

Garrett sighed, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Anders, pulling him backwards. “Your patients will miss you more if you drop from exhaustion, than if you sit down for a cup of tea.” He said simply, nuzzling his nose against Anders neck. His lips trailed up the tender skin, before resting at his ear. “Justice, tell him I’m right.” he whispered, his breath hot along Anders’ neck.

Justice squirmed a bit, not used to Hawke directly addressing him like that. Sending a rush of agreement and worry, Justice nudged forward a bit, trying to make his point clear. Hawke was right.

Anders sighed, rolling his eyes and nodding stiffly. “Fine, but I don’t like it when you two gang up on me like this.”

“You don’t like it when we gang up on you? Really?” Hawke asked, grinning as he turned Anders, steering him towards the desk and a steaming cup of tea. Anders blushed some, stammering a bit, and then going silent in defeat.

“You know what I meant.”

“I know what you meant, and I know where my mind went. Both are good.” Hawke replied, sitting down. Pulling Anders into his lap easily, he wrapped his arms around his waist, trailing kisses along his lover’s arm and shoulder, wriggling happily. It was a cold day, and he was such a warm person. The perfect combination.

Anders smiled, a sparkle back in his eye that hadn’t been there before, looping an arm around Garrett’s neck as he cradled the cup in his other hand. Hawke was so pleased with himself, like a damn puppy, that Anders couldn’t be annoyed with him.

Sighing, he shook his head and leaned into him more, sipping on the tea.

Justice seemed to almost be purring with content, pleased with himself. Anders could feel how smug he was at having gotten his way, and the joy at watching Anders relax, even if only for a moment.

These two idiots.

“I love you.” he said aloud, smiling. Hawke grinned back at him, and Justice squirmed. He had said it for both of them, and he meant it for both of them.

And looking at the stupid grin on Garrett’s face while Justice nudging his mind with joy and affection, he knew he was just as loved.


End file.
